His Guardian
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: What if Hinata was Hizashi's daughter instead of Hiashi's... What if Neji was born in the main house instead of the branch?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little 'what if' idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-His Guardian-

"Hinata-chan, come play with me!" A six year old Hyuuga Neji demanded as he watched his younger cousin attack the practice log with determination. The day was young and their parents were out; the perfect time to play like they used to.

Hyuuga Hinata cast the main house member a sideward glance, somehow keeping focus on her actions. "Gomen Neji-sama. Otou-san told me to train until he returned."

"What did I tell you about the honorific, Hinata-chan?" Neji crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "While we're alone, you can call me niisan, like you used to…"

A small smile grew on the young girl's face as she continued her administrations. "Hai… Neji-niisan." She giggled to herself, somehow calling her superior something so...casual made her feel like a rebel. It was a rush like none other…That she's felt at least up until then.

"So come on, let's play." Neji activated his Byakugan and checked all around them to make sure that they were truly alone. He wouldn't want anyone to discover that the heir to the great Hyuuga clan still had a few childlike tendencies running through his mind instead of the sole purpose of bettering himself for the sake of them all. When in front of his otou-san and the elders, he would put up a completely cold and calculating façade, a mask that he has long ago perfected. It was so easy to play to their tune while still staying the same in private; especially when he was with Hinata.

"I cannot. I'm afraid that otou-san would know if I stopped training. He always knows…" she trailed off and a smile stretched across her lips at some fond memory she and only she shared with Hizashi.

"Hmph." Neji sat down on another nearby log and pouted. He wasn't used to being told 'no'. Not only was he the heir, but he was a prodigy, something that every member of the clan revered. They paid attention to his every whim and they NEVER told him 'no'. He rested his chin on the back of his hand and allowed himself to watch the female who was going to be his guardian; someone who would risk her life for the sake of his; someone who had to sacrifice her life just to ensure that he would survive any problem or hardship… All for the clan.

She slammed her open palm into the log harder, causing the old wood to groan at the harsh contact. Sweat glistened off of her pale forehead, and she flicked her bangs off of it, which was covered with that greenish blue ink that was on all of the foreheads of the branch family.

He flinched at the sight. He remembered how much she cried that day. He remembered her whispering that it hurt as they held hands, and he stayed by her side until Hizashi came with a sad smile and scooped her up, taking her to the branch compound; a part of the house that he was warned not to frequent. He felt sad that it was a sign that they were of different status. He didn't like being separated from her even if it was something so normal in their lives. He shook his head briefly to banish the memory from his mind and forced himself to study her again.

All of her attention focused on her actions. A slam here, one there… She was getting to the point where all of her moves flowed smoothly, like water.

"You're good." He admitted aloud. "Almost as good as I am!"

"Arigato." She beamed. She raised her palm to strike again, but stilled, her back straightening entirely. She half turned towards Neji and bowed low, almost to the point where her nose could touch the ground. "O-Ohayo Hiashi-sama, Otou-san."

The heir's eyes widened and he whirled around to see his uncle and his father standing directly behind him. His uncle Hizashi wore a straight-faced mask that seemed to have a few cracks in it… He seemed pleased about something that was unknown to the prodigy at that moment. He quickly dismissed it and focused on the head of the clan, Hiashi, his otou-san.

The brunette man didn't give him even the slightest nod of acknowledgement; instead, he was watching his small niece. "It is good to see you training so early in the morning, Hinata." Hiashi stated as he studied the girl. "You'll be a fine guardian one of these days…Neji." His voice hardened as he turned around, about to take his leave. "That is enough foolishness for today. I want you to go get dressed and train alongside your cousin. Your uncle will be training you today. I have another meeting today."

"Hai otou-sama." Neji stole a glance at the indigo haired child who had the widest eyes he's ever seen—probably from his father's compliment—and grinned sheepishly, something only she was able to see at his angle, before taking off towards his room. What could you say? He was still a child. He still had his emotions and would continue to keep them until his father decided to beat them out of him. And Hinata? He hoped that she stayed the same for the rest of her life. His little guardian.

-His Guardian/end-

A/N: This was originally going to be a chapter fic, but I wanted to try this first. I mean, why make a long story if nobody would read it? So I'm doing this as a test. If a lot of people like it, I'll make it into a chapter fic Thanx for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you: **Top-Kid, LadyOfMist92, Echo Uchiha, icequeen2897, lulasfan, wisdom-jewel, ByakuganHyuuga360, inSANITYweT.R.U.S.T, K.a.R.., Busumeushi, Lone-Wolf761, sillypandalover91, Fay of the Ink and the Paper, pAnda143, Faux Princess, **and **wolf-hanyou-girl999 **for reviewing! I'm so glad that so many of you think that this would be a good story to read, so here it is! Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

—His Guardian/Two—

It was all his fault. He didn't mean for things to come to this, especially not in front of her. Hyuuga Neji sat silently with his legs folded beneath his body as he watched his uncle suffer through agonizing pain. He flinched at the elder male's deep throated cries in pain, as he clutched at his head with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His nails dug into his skin and he forced himself to continue to watch. It was an order.

It was entirely his fault. _It is because of my selfish request that uncle Hizashi is suffering the pain of the curse seal._ He thought with regret. _If only I hadn't been spoiled and childish…He wouldn't be suffering so._

—Flashback—

Lately his father has been too busy with clan matters to have the time to train him. His little sister Hanabi was but a newborn and wouldn't be able to entertain him in the slightest, and he was tired of training on his own. _What to do…_He pondered, swinging his legs back and forth from his seat at the edge of a rock that sat in the middle of one of their main gardens.

A small bead of sweat rolled down from his brow to his lips, leaving the barest trace of its salty taste after he wiped it away with irritation. _I'm so bored…_He found himself activating his kekkei genkai and searching the entire Hyuuga grounds for something that could capture his attention for at least a little while. _Nothing there…Not there…nothing…_His eyes widened when he saw a large amount of chakra being expended over at the branch houses, and without thinking, he found his short legs carrying his body towards the demonstration.

His running came to a halt at the corner of a house of one of his many branch members. He watched in avid fascination as the two Hyuuga children battled together, one of them he recognized as his first cousin Hinata, the other was a male who was also around their own age; however, he wasn't able to recall what his name was exactly. In fact, he didn't even remember ever meeting with him. His ivory eyes flicked over to the side where two adults stood, both male. One of them was none other than his uncle Hizashi, who stood there silently with his arms crossed over his chest, a hint of a smile on his face as he watched his daughter smile. Neji's eyes dismissed the father of his cousin before moving on to the other male. He was younger, roughly ten years older than himself; but unlike the elder man, this one was smirking, making it pretty obvious too.

"See cousin? I told you that Hayato would be able to keep up with Hinata-chan with no problems at all!" The teen proclaimed with a cocky grin.

"Ah, it is bad to assume things so soon, Aoi." Hizashi glanced back to the fight where Hinata was glancing away—something that Neji knew HAD to have been a mistake—from the child known as Hayato to meet gazes with her father.

Though it wasn't entirely obvious, Neji saw a spark of light flash through his father's identical twin's eyes and the ever so slight nod of his head. It was a sign of some kind. _But to what exactly?_ He wondered; his pale hand resting on the wall as his breath quickened with anticipation for what was to come. Something good, he was sure of it; something that he would regret missing.

He wasn't disappointed. He blinked, and by then Hinata was pushing the slightly taller Hyuuga back, her face as determined as he's ever seen it. Her expression was fierce; her hands moving more precisely than before, her moves now flowing with grace and speed instead of mechanically and slower than before. It was then that he realized something; it was all an act a few moments ago. She was holding back the entire fight, and now that she had the approval of her father, she was utilizing her strength to its fullest.

She shot forward, feigned a gentle fist to his stomach, but dropped to her feet, sweeping the boy's feet out from under him. As soon as she managed to get the male onto his back, her open palm flashed towards the other child. Neji's jaw dropped. Wasn't this just another sparring match? She wasn't supposed to kill him! His legs tensed, ready to stride over to the female to stop her from making a huge mistake; however, it seemed that his services weren't needed, for her palm stopped short of his body. Her palm was facing upwards. She was really just lending him a hand up.

"That was amazing Hinata-chan!" Hayato breathed, grabbing her hand and accepted her help up before quickly brushing himself off. "So you were holding back on me the entire time?"

The young Hyuuga girl blushed ever so slightly at the praise then deepened when her second cousin wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led them over to the adults. "I-I wouldn't s-say that Hayato-kun…I think t-that you're pretty well trained yourself."

The clan heir felt a pang of…Well, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't like that Hinata was so familiar with this boy, nor did he enjoy the fact that this 'Hayato-kun' had an arm slung over her shoulders. _Hmph. What's so special about him anyways? If Hinata could beat him, he'd be dropped the second he goes up against me! And just whose son is he? He doesn't even have the looks of a Hyuuga!_

The thought was nothing more but an extreme exaggeration. While Hyuuga Hayato didn't look like your average Hyuuga, one was still able to tell which clan he belonged to. Like Hinata, this boy wore his hair shorter than most of their family, he had bangs—although they weren't completely covering his branch seal as Hinata's were—and he also didn't have pure ivory eyes. His eyes held a slight pink tint to them just as Hinata's had lavender.

"Well done Hinata-chan." The Hyuuga teen known as Aoi congratulated—he had more classic Hyuuga looks but kept the same tint as Hayato. "It seems as if every time we meet each other, you are another level stronger."

"Of course Aoi-niisan," Hayato rolled his eyes. "What would be the point of training if she didn't get stronger?"

The young heir crept forward a little further, trying to listen better. While the children were fighting, they were all talking relatively loud; however, once it was all said and done, they were talking with indoor voices; that fact irked Neji more than anything. _I'll have to train my senses better. If this were a mission, I'd be found out for sure!_

"Hn." All traces of friendliness evaporated from Aoi's face, his back stiffened, and his mouth was intent on forming a thin line. "Come out please Neji-sama."

His eyes widened, and he briefly considered turning around and running versus facing them, but then again, he was the heir. He was allowed to be wherever he wanted to be. He didn't need anyone's permission to observe two branch members spar. So instead of turning tail as he initially wanted to, he walked out into the clearing with an impassive expression on his face. When he did, there was a mixture of emotions that flashed over the four branch members' faces.

Hinata was surprised yet seemingly pleased if her dimpled smile was anything to go by. The new branch member, the one called Hayato had his pink tinted eyes flick between him and Hinata, his expression becoming one of open curiosity. The teen's face was blank, but he could detect tell-tell signs of anger and resentment behind those shadowed eyes. And Hizashi, he merely looked concerned.

"Neji-nii—sama." Hinata realized her mistake before she could complete her sentence and glanced over at her fellow branch members with embarrassment at her slip-up. "I've never seen you at this side of the compound before. What brings you here?"

_She's not stuttering as she does with Hayato._ Neji's eyes narrowed as he glanced away from his guardian to the boy in question. "I was bored." He finally answered.

"Who are you?" Hayato asked quite casually, missing the warning look that Aoi sent him. "I've never seen you here…" his voice trailed off as he took in the older child's lack of ink on his forehead. He took a startled step back. "You're a main branch member!" He turned to Hinata with wide eyes, giving her a Can-You-Believe-This look.

"I suggest that you return to the compound Neji-sama." Aoi spoke up rather coldly. "We are about to leave the compound to go training with the kids in the forest for a couple of hours. I'm sure that you've got something more important to spend your time than watching them spar."

Now he was confused. He was NEVER treated in such a manner! It seemed—no not seemed; he WAS angry at Neji for some reason that he couldn't fathom. Everywhere he went, people treated him with respect and they would accommodate him however he pleased! This young man was the complete opposite!

"The forest?" Hayato's loud, almost excited exclamation drew the heir's eyes back to him. "Hinata-chan, did you hear that? We'll be training in the forest tonight!" His eyes were shining with anticipation, just as Hinata smiled wider than she's ever done in front of Neji before.

"Hai! I c-can't wait Hayato-kun."

"I want to come too." He heard himself saying the words but he didn't feel as if it were really him that was asking. He didn't know what came over him. Just the sight of the two of them smiling together made his teeth grind together with a very uncomfortable feeling.

"I'm afraid that you cannot, Neji-sama. We aren't to ever take you out of the compound without Hiashi-sama's permission. I believe that it would be best if you stayed within the walls anyways, there are Kumo shinobi who are currently in our village seeking peace between our two nations."

"I wish to come." He repeated, this time he lifted his head up a notch, doing the same as his tou-san did to everyone save of the elders. He knew that he would get his way now. He could tell from the look in Hizashi's eyes. His resistance was slowly wearing down.

"…" The older man glanced at Aoi for a short moment before he turned back to Neji and nodded. "Alright Neji-sama. As you wish." He gave his child and nephews a small smile before turning. "Come now. We have to hurry if we want to get there before lunch."

"Hai!" They all yelled in unison. They were so excited at the time…

0—Flashback/End—0

"Ugh!" Hizashi cried out one more time before he fell onto the tatami mats, completely worn out. His face glistened with sweat and tears, his eyes flicking all around in a wild manner. He continued to shudder horribly and released a groan in a cracked voice.

"Let that be a reminder for you all." Hiashi said coldly. He had gathered a small portion of the branch family to come and witness the punishment he bestowed upon his younger twin. "You do not take my son from these walls unless I permit it."

Neji twitched as he felt the heavy stares of all of the branch members land on him. Some were sad, others blank, and others, much like the stare he felt from Aoi—the hate-filled ones—were aimed directly at him. His eyes flicked to the side, landing on someone familiar and almost immediately, a gasp left his lips.

He lowered his gaze and ignored his father's low grunt of disapproval. He didn't care if this was a sign of weakness. He didn't care if he would get punished later for it. He just couldn't stand the image of the crying Hinata who stared at him with a shaky smile. She still had the grace to smile at him after what he brought upon her own father. It was because of him that she was crying.

He's never felt more like a monster in his whole six years of life.

0—Two/End—0

A/N: So does everybody remember the Kumo Nin incident? Where they tried to kidnap Hinata? Well, that's coming up in the next chapter (only this time it's Neji that they're going to take). I only did this chapter to show the gap between Hinata and Neji before I went on to the really exciting stuff. Thanx for reading! '~'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanx to: **xxGaara'sAngelxx, LadyofMist92, XxPriscillaxX, SoulReaperRitsuka, XxLOV3islik3aROS3xX, SarcasticScript, Faux Princess, Echo Uchiha, K..Nature., ByakuganHyuuga360, **and** chocostraw!** Please enjoi this next one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—His Guardian/Three—0

It has been four days. Four days since he had to witness his father activating the curse seal on his uncle. Four days since he last saw Hinata. It wasn't as if she was avoiding him—in fact, if he were to admit it, he was honestly the one who was doing the avoiding. He just couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes after she sent him that smile. Were he in her place and she in his, he was almost positive that he would've reacted negatively towards her. He knew himself, and one thing was blatantly obvious; he wasn't nearly as forgiving and kindhearted as his cousin.

"Neji."

He lifted his head from his desk, where he had been studying a scroll, and glanced up to see Hiashi standing there with a blank look on his face as usual. "Hai otou-sama?"

"Today is a special day in Konoha, the peace treaty with Kumo has finally been signed. You are not to take a step outside, do you hear? We may be talking of peace now, but I don't trust those shady Nin. Am I clear? You will not be leaving the compound anytime soon as you so foolishly did before."

"I understand." He nodded, thinking of the saying he's heard uttered countless times by both branches of the Hyuuga. 'If you want peace, prepare for war'. He could understand that now.

"Good. We won't be training for a few days. I've some work to do."

_At least he isn't forcing me to stay in the main branch house only._ Neji thought, watching silently as the Hyuuga head exited. _Now I can go see Hinata-chan and apologize as I should have days ago. _He glanced out the window, catching a flash of indigo. He climbed to his feet and sat at the window, engrossed at the sight of Hinata being chased by the branch member Hayato. His heart seemed to pause as he watched her open her mouth and giggle. _Hm._ He reached up and clasped a hand over the shirt, just over his heart as he turned away to resume his studies. _That was an unusual feeling…_

0—Break—0

For some reason, she couldn't get the sight of Neji off of her mind. He just looked so helpless on that day, the day that her father had gotten his curse seal activated. Hinata flinched at the thought, but wasn't thinking of putting the blame on Neji. Really, how was he to know right from wrong? He may have been from the main branch family, but he was a child just as much as she was. He didn't know.

The young guardian lifted her cup gracefully to her awaiting lips, sipping at the delicious lukewarm tea while gazing out at the dimming horizon. _Hm…I think that I should go and set things straight with Neji-niisan. I don't know if he knew that I harbor no ill feelings towards him. _

"Hinata-chan!" Hayato came spiraling across the yard, his eyes lit with excitement.

"H-Hayato-kun." Almost immediately a blush came to her face. She didn't understand why, but she always felt shy around this particular cousin, somewhat uncomfortable at times. _Probably because he isn't Neji-nii and yet we're so close._ She thought. "What brings y-you here today?"

"Did you hear about Kumo and Konoha's peace treaty?" He asked, screeching to a stop directly in front of her, his breathing labored from what she assumed to be a long run. "They signed it today and there's going to be a huge festival tonight! Do you think that we'll be able to go?"

"I don't know, H-Hayato-kun…maybe." _Though doubtful. Hiashi-sama only allows me to attend if Neji-niisan is going as well. Judging by how he reacted to Neji-nii leaving the compound yesterday…_Her wide hues flicked over to the boy's window, catching sight of him talking with the Hyuuga head himself. _I don't think that it's going to happen…_

"Oi~!" There was a small nudge to her shoulder, and when she turned, she was met with the male's grinning face. "Tag, you're it!"

A smile spread as she watched him sprint off. "No fair you c-cheater! Your legs are l-longer than mine!" She giggled before she began to give chase, her cares of the festival and Neji momentarily disappearing. _I'll go see him a little later._ She thought, before completely dismissing it to set her mind on the task at hand: Catch Hyuuga Hayato!

0—Break—0

It was the loud clunking noise that awoke the young Hyuuga Neji from his slumber, the sound so close that it seemed as if it came from his own room. Dark brows furrowed as he strained his ivory hues to adjust to the light, attempting to see into the shadows where he heard the noise originate. He ceased breathing for a fraction of a second, his sharp ears hearing the sounds of light huffs of breath.

The skin on the back of his neck prickled and his heart started thumping loudly against his chest. There was someone else in the room! He attempted to form the handsigns for the Byakugan when suddenly there was a figure directly in front of him, and before he knew it, there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he was thrown over a broad shoulder.

_Kidnapped…I'm being KIDNAPPED!_ He opened his mouth to scream for aid, but to his horror, he found that he couldn't move. He calmed the wave of panic that threatened to crash over him as he attempted to move his hands. No such luck. _I'm…I'm really going to get taken from my home!_ His throat constricted as he watched the compound become smaller and smaller in the distance. _Why..? Why couldn't I have stopped this?_ A tear fell unchecked down the male's cheek, still chubby from his childhood. His eyes slid closed. _Am I going to lose my eyes?_

0—Break—0

_Why can't I find Neji-nii?_ Hinata wondered, her Byakugan deactivating for the fifth time that hour. A frown crawled up and took its place on her lips as she rubbed the back of her head. _I know that that is his room…He should be there at this hour._ She climbed to her feet, making her way inside, only to be passed and almost knocked over by an elder cousin.

The male paused at the sight of her, his brows pulling down. "What are you doing here? Didn't you hear the news? All children are supposed to report to Uncle Hizashi immediately."

Hinata winced as she climbed to her feet, noting that her foot had somehow twisted in the collision, but kept the whimper in. Instead, she focused on the elder male's words. "Why? Did something happen?"

The male sneered. "Where have you been the last half hour? One of the main branch brats has been kidnapped."

Her heart started to pound at a frantic rhythm in her chest. "T-The main branch member, who was it?" _Please don't let it be-._

"It was the heir, Neji." The male flipped his long brunette hair over his shoulder before rolling his eyes. "Now it's up to the branch to go save his pitiful self…" he caught the smaller child lost in thought and snapped. "Oi, didn't you hear what the orders were; if you're a kid, you're supposed to go to Uncle Hizashi for protection."

_Neji-nii. Neji-nii. Neji-nii!_ Her lavender hues flicked up to meet his, her expression grim. "Gomen. I cannot follow those orders." She started to form the handsigns at a fast pace. "As Hyuuga Neji's guardian, it is my duty to be out there helping with the search—Byakugan!"

The male stared her down for a few moments before shrugging and running off, not looking back once.

_Not good enough._ Hinata thought, deactivating it. Her hands formed the necessary signs again, this time a hint faster than the first. "Byakugan!" Her vision stretched, zoomed in just to the outer edge of the Hyuuga district. _Again. _Faster handsigns, more concentration. "Byakugan!"

0—Break—0

Hiashi's eyes landed on the back of Neji's kidnapper, his face growing stone cold as he did. Neji was fully awake by this point in time and was closing off as many chakra points as possible until the older man slammed his fist into the boy's face, effectively knocking him out.

Anger swelled in the pit of his stomach. _No man handles my son in such a manner!_ He shot forward, his Byakugan blazing, having been activated in his rage. Massive amounts of chakra was being poured into the male's right hand as he drew near, purposefully stepping on a branch to get the man to turn around.

The man whirled, flinging a kunai in the Hyuuga head's direction, which was brushed off so casually, the Hyuuga seemed inhuman. Hiashi pushed forward, ducking under the fist directed at his throat, and slamming his open palm directly on the heart.

The callous male watched silently as his opponent dropped, catching his precious son and cradled him to his chest, unaware that his hands were shaking and that his heart was pounding fast. He had almost lost his _son_! "You did very well Neji." He whispered, kissing the child's forehead. He had put up a good fight for someone less than half his kidnapper's age. _You will make a fine Hyuuga head someday…_He was brushing the child's brunette hair out of his face when the sound of fast, frantic footsteps registered to his ears.

He half turned, ready to fight to the death if necessary once more, but almost fell over in pure shock when he saw the small form of his niece, Hinata.

Sweat glistened off her pure ivory skin and she held a look of pure determination. She was in the Hyuuga battle stance with her Byakugan activated, and even though she wasn't showing it, he knew that she was exhausted. His back straightened. "Hinata…What are you doing here? All children were supposed to report to Hizashi for protection."

The child's Byakugan immediately deactivated and her hands dropped to her side, wobbling a bit. "Hiashi-sama… Gomen." She managed to bow low, "I went against orders from the main house to come looking for Neji-n—sama. I had heard that he was kidnapped, and I felt that as his guardian, it was my job to help look for him as well!" She hesitantly straightened, her eyes flickering to the unconscious boy's form and offered a dimpled smile. "I am happy to see that you retrieved him, Hiashi-sama…I only…I only wish that I was able to be of more assistance."

The man studied the female for a very long time, uncaring as she fidgeted and flinched under his assessing gaze. "How were you able to find us Hinata? We are now very far from the compound."

She looked down, as if she were ashamed. "My Byakugan was too weak at first… That is why it took me so long. I had to keep re-activating it…and each time I did, my vision would spread out even further. I'm afraid to say that my efforts weren't much…Gomen." She apologized again, avoiding the intimidating head of the Hyuuga's eyes.

He ignored the apology, for he couldn't see what she had done wrong other than not staying at the Hyuuga compound as she was ordered. He took a few steps closer. "Where was this man when you found him?"

She didn't lift her head. "He was passing the Uchiha district, sir."

The male's eyes widened. The Uchiha district was on the complete opposite side of the village to the Hyuuga compound! That distance was a great feat, and the child was only five! He himself couldn't see that far until he had reached the age of eight! He quickly composed himself and allowed her a rare smile. "Don't fret…You bring honor to the Hyuuga clan. You will most assuredly be the best guardian that the main house could ever ask for." His hand came down on her head, which was hot from the massive amount of blood pooling there, and patted her gently. "Come now Hinata, Let's return…"

Though still a bit weary, she straightened her back and grinned. She had been complimented by Hyuuga Hiashi TWO TIMES this week! She felt as if she were floating! That is until morning arose, leading to another fit full of dark events…

0—Three/End—0

A/N: Sorry that it took so long! Please feel free to review! I'd really be motivated for my next chapter which unfortunately contains a character death (It's not too hard to figure out whom). I hope you liked it!

Post A/N: If you want to read a really super cute/funny manga, I suggest that you read one called **The Stellar Six of Gingacho.** I'll be posting up a fanfic or two of it as soon as they create a category-thingy for it


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Soooo sorry for the long wait! I'm finally done with all my AP testing! Here's the next chapter. Please read and enjoi!

**Warning: Character death. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—His Guardian/Four—0

Hyuuga Hiashi had praised her. Praised HER! Hinata was giddy with the new high of approval from the clan head, feeling the need to keep improving just to hear more. She now found herself thinking of new ways to train in order to obtain a higher level; enough to hear those words again. Her held was proudly held high as they entered the gates of the Hyuuga district, pleased when people from both the main and branch family stare at her with disbelief while bowing the Hyuuga head.

"Welcome back, aniki." Hinata glanced up to see her father standing at the very center of the pathway that was kept open for them to get through, the kind man's eyes flicking over her with something akin to pride and satisfaction before turning to his elder brother. "Did you capture the assailant?" He inquired after straightening from a deep bow.

"Of course. He was a shinobi from Kumo, as I had suspected." He presented his son before the rest of his clan; showing them how he remained unharmed for the most part, save of a few scratches and bruises. "I have dealt with him as any thief would be. He met his end well."

There was a hushed silence throughout the entire clan, for what, Hinata didn't understand. A maid came forth and hastily took Neji and ducked out of sight, just as her mother tugged on her arm and took her away from the scene, just as she heard soft spoken statements of outrage from both the elders and her father.

The last thing that she saw was the stricken expression on her father's face, and for some reason, she couldn't understand why Hizashi looked so concerned before she was led into the branch houses and the door slid firmly shut behind them, keeping the outside world locked away.

0—Break—0

"Come Hinata-chan, I will walk you to the academy this morning." Hinata couldn't help but stare up at her father in wonder. The male didn't seem to have gotten any sleep, for he had dark circles under his eyes; and a haggard expression when he greeted her that morning.

Usually it would be her mother who would walk her to school, but when she had went to her parents' room, all she saw was that for some reason, she was crying heavily without a hint of stopping. Though she was concerned for her mother, she was secretly pleased that Hizashi would be the one to walk her today. She loved her father most between the two parents, for she didn't get to see him too often thanks to his duty to the clan and as Hiashi's protector. She cherished all the time she spent with him.

"Hai, tou-san." She slid her shoes on before grasping his enormous hand with her own, the action startling him a bit, but when she peeked up at him from beneath her fringe, she saw that he merely tightened his own hand over her own slightly and gave her a smile.

"Hinata…There are many things that I regret in my life." He started off, his opalesque hues shooting skyward. "I may have been a little neglecting as your father over the years, and I know that I most likely pushed you too hard a couple of times during your training…However, I believe that you…" He paused, and came to a stop, his gaze flicking down to her. She saw his eyes shining lightly in the morning light, with what, she didn't know. His warm hand came down on her head and he slowly stroked it through her indigo silk. "I believe that you will become a splendid kunoichi, and I am proud to have you as my daughter."

Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers, not only because of the compliment, but because she saw them. Out of the corners of his eyes were twin tears, leaking out and spilling onto his cheek. He knelt next to her and with a brief moment of hesitation, he pulled her forward and engulfed her with a hug.

"I love you Hinata." He whispered, before he straightened, regained his composure and turned away, walking back towards the Hyuuga district.

"Tou-san! A-are you picking me up after school as well?" She called after him, her eyes drilling into his back. And as if he couldn't hear her, he continued walking, leaving the little Hyuuga staring after him with perplexity.

0—Break—0

Neji couldn't focus on the lecture. All he could do was stare through the wall with his Byakugan to Hinata's class where she sat, staring down at her desk with a confused face. Part of him wanted to know what was wrong. Perhaps she was tired from last night. After all, according to his maid who was at his side when he awoken, she had caught up to his father right when he killed the Kumo Nin.

_Perhaps she didn't want her tou-san to leave; after all, it has been a while since he walked her to school._ As soon as the thought entered his mind though, he dismissed it. Hinata was more delicate than others, but she wasn't nearly that childish. _Then I wonder what is wrong…_He was actually surprised that his father had allowed him to attend school that day; he _had _just been kidnapped the previous night. He hasn't even seen the head of clan that morning as he usually did. _Maybe something else happened that they aren't telling me about._

"Neji-kun, are you alright?" His Byakugan was deactivated when Tenten, a classmate of his, spoke up with wide chocolate hues as she approached his desk slowly. "I heard that you were kidnapped last night."

He felt himself shrugging as if it wasn't a threat in the least. "I'm fine. My otou-san saved me before the Kumo Nin could even leave the village." He stated, his head lifting up a notch with pride. No one was anywhere close to his father's level!

"Whoa, really?" She gushed, leaning forward with an eager expression. Unlike the other girls her age, the female seemed to enjoy adventure stories and weapon manuals more than boys and stories with princesses and princes.

"Hai!" He slowly began to forget about how Hinata looked in the next classroom over, his childish delight in telling an exciting story to gloat of his father's achievements far outweighing his concern. He turned his back to the wall where Hinata sat, and started the dramatic tale of how he was kidnapped and lived to tell about it.

0—Break—0

Hizashi wasn't waiting for her once it was time for the academy to let out. She even waited an extra five minutes, patiently waiting just in case he would show up, but to no avail. _Perhaps he was sent out on a long term mission; maybe that's why he walked me to school today…_

"Hinata-chan..?"

She half turned to see Neji standing a few feet back from her with a friendly expression on his face that he only showed her when they were away from everyone else. Almost immediately she mimicked his wide smile on her own face, folding her hands behind her back bashfully. "Hello Neji-niisan." She greeted as the child fell into step next to her, angling them towards the Hyuuga district.

"How was your class?" He asked, attempting to initiate a casual conversation on their short trek home.

"It was funny." She looked up and met his ivory hues with lavender, her dimpled smile breaking through her blank exterior. "Uzumaki-kun and Inuzuka-kun played a prank on Iruka-sensei; they set up a string to pour paint down on anyone who opened the door from the outside. Sensei wasn't happy at all." She recalled, giggling to herself in merriment.

The elder Hyuuga clicked his tongue in disapproval, for he knew better than to treat elders in such a rude manner, but he couldn't help but secretly feel a bit amused, and found himself smiling softly as Hinata's laughter reached his ears. He didn't mind her mirth at all. In fact, he always found himself smiling or laughing while in her presence. "Ah."

"What about yours, niisan?" She asked after calming down a bit and regaining her composure.

"It was the same." Apart from him telling the entire class of his experience, everything remained the same; the girls who had crushes on him followed him everywhere, declaring false adoration, his "rival" Rock Lee declared that if he were to be kidnapped ever, he'd be able to save himself—something that he couldn't help but snort at in remembrance—and finally, instead of paying attention to lessons that he had already learned from the private sensei that he had been given since he was four, he gazed out at Konoha, searching for anything interesting enough to make time go by faster. "My year doesn't have any pranksters while yours seems to have multiple."

"Hai…" Both Hyuuga felt themselves start to simmer down from the conversation, for they were coming up on the Hyuuga gates that would lead them into the Hyuuga district. They couldn't allow anyone from their family to see them like that for fear of the reprimanding that they would receive from the elders.

The two branch members that were usually standing near the gates were quiet as they approached; they didn't even greet Neji as was expected of anyone who came across the heir. Their eyes were held carefully straight, though they both managed to glance down at Hinata with something flashing in their eyes and leaving so fast that both children figured that it was merely imagined.

Surprisingly, Hiashi was waiting for them as soon as they entered the gates, his eyes blank as he glanced down at them. "Neji, go get dressed, you're training starts in seven minutes; Hinata…" He paused, his eyes roving over her small frame briefly. "Go to you okaa-san. There is something that you need to know about."

"Hai!" They exclaimed in unison, one heading towards the branch house while the other to the main house.

_I wonder what it is that kaa-san has to tell me…_Hinata wondered as she fled towards the quiet house. She didn't notice the lack of noise until she had already entered the hall that would lead to her parents' room, stopping at the end when she saw a small gathering of people murmuring as they were standing outside the door. Her heart started to thump against her chest. _Is kaa-san injured?_ She sped forward, excusing herself as she slid in and out of the small crowd until she managed to make her way into the room. Her hand paused on the doorframe as the sight before her slowly began to register in her mind.

Her mom was kneeling above a body which was covered with a thin white sheet, the dead silence that consumed the room when everyone noticed her deafening. "K-k…Kaa-san?" She shuffled over to the edge of the bed where her mother sat, her face buried in her hands.

"Hinata!" The woman lifted her head sharply, revealing a worn, tear stained face. Her eyes started to water once again, drawing the eyes to how bloodshot they were; signifying that she had been crying for quite some time. She attempted a shaky smile but it failed and the woman's head shot back down to her hands as she wept to herself.

Thoughts were incoherent and all the child could focus on was the body that lies beneath that crisp white sheet. Her lower lip started to tremble and she edged forward her hand outstretched.

"Don't!" Several members of her family rushed forward and pulled her away, but not before she grasped onto the end of the sheet, and as they pulled her away, it slid off, revealing something that Hinata thought that she'd never have to see.

Lavender hues widened to the size of saucers and her mouth dropped open as a silent scream of horror escaped her lips. They continued to drag her away, and as the door separating her and the body, her hand stretched out in desperation, the name of the deceased on the tip of her tongue.

"O-O-OTOUSAN!"

0—Four/End—0

A/N: I didn't want to kill Hizashi, but it had to be done. Next chapter is the aftermath and Hinata is going to evolve.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Man, I cannot believe that it's been more than a year since I've updated. I've got no excuse other than disinterest, but you know how that goes… For some reason I got inspired to continue after listening to Vesuvius by Sufjan Stevens , so please enjoy the product ( that is, if it's good; heh).

_Thinking_

**Flashbacks**

Anyways, thanx for all the reviews and patience… So without further ado, please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—His Guardian/Five—0

Her legs were crying out in pain from standing still for more than four hours. Her nose felt raw, and her eyes felt as if they were deeply bruised, as keeping them open seemed to be harder with each second that passed. The young Hyuuga couldn't find it within herself to care about such inconsequential physical aches though; especially not when she was plagued with aches of the emotional variety.

The new widow stood by Hinata's side, clutching her hand so tight that it bordered along the lines of being painful. The child didn't complain. If anything, she held on just as desperately. The warmth was nothing, if not welcome. The harsh winds of the early evening were not kind, and Hinata was grateful; even if her mother could not hold her in public, she could at least offer her this one small comfort. The tears had stopped a couple of hours back, and everyone else had long deserted the freshly set stone before that. All that remained were the two branch members.

Hinata's eyes were glued to the kanji that made up her father's name that was etched into the thin column of stone. Despite the fact that they were growing heavier with each moment that passed, her large pearl-like orbs haven't shown any signs of wanting to move from where they currently rested. She felt like she could stare at "Hyuuga Hizashi" forever.

"Hinata."

Said child flinched at the croaking sound of her mother's voice, one that she had not heard since _that _day. Hinata blinked a couple of times to clear her hazy vision before turning her twin pools of lavender to the woman at her side. The young girl was rewarded with a shaky hand cupping her icy cheeks, the warmth unmatched.

"Listen well child." Hizashi's wife removed her hand from Hinata's face and down to the child's funeral kimono, straightening it up here and there. "This is the last time that you may openly mourn your tou-san. You may cry once more, but after that, we must return to our duties as members of the branch."

Hinata had to tear her eyes away from her mother just then. She couldn't help but feel a slight tug in her chest at how… Open the usually closed off woman looked at that moment. The elder Hyuuga's long indigo hair—which Hinata inherited—was tied back in a low bun, a few stray strands falling free and into the woman's tired, puffy eyes. Though her face spoke of grief, Hinata could tell that the woman was already starting to rein it in. It wouldn't be too long before her 'kaa-san' went back to her usual solid state.

"You must not come here every day either. If you do, the elders will see this as a sign of weakness and you will no longer be Neji-sama's guardian." The woman straightened and turned towards the memorial once more. "We will stay here for a minute longer. Make sure to say good-bye, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes snapped back to her father's stone as well, the familiar stinging of her eyes rising up once more. _I can't come to visit tou-san every day? Won't he get lonely?_ Hinata blindly reached for her mother's hand once more as a new sharp pain shot through her already aching chest. _How will I talk to him and tell him about my day? How will I let him know how I'm doing with my training? Who will let me know if I'm being studious enough in our Hyuuga arts if not tou-san? He's _always_ checked in on me… Even if he were sick, he'd come out long enough to watch over me as I trained… Tou-san…_

There was a sharp tug on the young Hyuuga's hand. "It's time, Hinata." The widow tightened her hold on the smaller hand that was safely encased within her own before turning away from her late husband's memorial stone, pulling her daughter with her.

Hinata allowed herself to be dragged away without much fight, save of the fact that she wasn't putting forth much effort into moving. The young guardian blinked at the sudden change of her surroundings and ignored the feeling of blood circulating throughout her legs once more from the movement as she glanced over her shoulder for one more look at "Hyuuga Hizashi". _Goodbye… Tou-san…_

The last tear that could be publically shown was shed.

0—Break—0

Her mother was right about how everything would be returning to how it had been prior to Hizashi's death.

The next day, as Hinata made her way through the compound to the branch family's training grounds, she noticed how the looks of sadness that she and her mother were bestowed yesterday were gone. Almost everyone who usually ignored her, did, and those who usually greeted her gave her their customary "good morning" before returning to their daily work.

Hinata wasn't ignorant to how the noble Hyuuga clan acted; how they all tended to compose themselves with the upmost grace and hid their emotions behind stoic masks that hinted at nothing… but she had never believed that they never cared… Not until she took a couple of steps forward and saw her mother conversing with one of the elders with relative ease. There was no hint of the woman that had held her hand in the cemetery yesterday.

Hinata took a step back from the scene, her lavender eyes flicking over her fellow clansmen and flinching at the sight of everyone acting so… normal. _They all loved tou-san… How can they act as if he isn't dead?_ She thought, clutching at her sleeves and holding herself, if only to keep her weeping heart at bay. For the first time in a long time, her own house felt… cold. Hinata spun from the sight, intending to escape this obtuse universe, only to collide into someone's stomach.

Hinata gasped as she managed to right herself before she tumbled to the ground. "G-Gomen!" She rubbed the tip of her nose before glancing up to face the person that she had run into.

There stood a branch member that Hinata recognized as Neji's temporary guardian, who was staring down at her with a determined expression on his face. "Hinata, ne?"

_Does my reputation really precede me? _Hinata thought, her cheeks flushing lightly as she stared up at the teen that stood before her. She may have been an adequate martial artist under her father's tutelage, but outside of a fight, she was relatively…clumsy. "H-Hai…" She believed his name was Ko, but she didn't want to be making any assumptions, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Aa." He nodded briefly before squaring his shoulders. "Hiashi-sama requests an audience you."

"W-With m-me?" Hinata's perfectly white teeth peeked out of her mouth and chewed on her lower lip nervously. There was no one that she wanted to see _less_ than her uncle… Her father's twin brother. "D-Do you—."

"No. Hiashi-sama merely ordered me to inform you as soon as I could." Ko eyed the girl before him before laying a—what he thought—reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I doubt that you're in any trouble, Hinata-chan; however, you should be going now, even if this meeting hasn't anything to do with punishment, it would not do to keep Hiashi-sama waiting." He patted her shoulder once more before lightly angling her body towards the direction of the main family's half of the manor.

She didn't doddle. She was standing before the doors of the study a few minutes later, unable to keep her hands from twiddling with a loose piece of fabric from her training clothes' sleeves. She didn't know what to expect… Was she to—?

"Enter, Hinata." The deep timbre that sounded so similar to that of her father's sent a sharp stab of pain through her chest. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep the cry that she wanted to release inside, relieved that the sharp stinging pain was enough to overpower her emotions at the moment as she proceeded through the sliding door. Hinata kept her eyes carefully trained on the ground; she could deal with hearing the voice that sounded so similar to her father's, but she _couldn't_ survive looking at her father's elder twin brother.

Hiashi studied the slight wisp of a girl that stood before him; a mere shell compared to the reserved yet confident expression on her face when he had praised her a couple of days prior to Hizashi's death. Her legs were drawn in towards each other and her dainty hands fidgeted at her sleeves, nervously curling them amongst stray strands of cloth. Her very stance screamed of growing timidity, and it only cemented Hiashi's resolve on the matter at hand.

He watched as the child gave him a deep bow and didn't let up. _She is most likely going to stay like that, even if I told her to straighten._ He thought with his lips pulling down ever so slightly at the corners. He knew full and well that calling her for an audience so soon after Hizashi's death could be a gamble—his very presence could very well fracture her mentality at the moment, but he felt that this had to be done.

"Hinata. I called you here for a very specific reason. Your father wished for me to give this to you when I felt that you needed this the most… It seems that I did not make a mistake in calling you here now." He produced a scroll from his desk and calmly placed it on the chair closest to his niece. "Do with it what you will." He murmured before casting the shaking girl one last glance before exiting.

Hinata's hand was shaking as she reached for the scroll before her, she paused on the seal. _This was from Tou-san…_ She nearly ripped it open right away, only to pause as something suddenly flashed through her head.

**"I believe that you will become a splendid kunoichi, and I am proud to have you as my daughter."**

Hinata gasped before dropping the scroll back on the chair. _Hiashi-sama said that tou-san wanted me to have this when I needed this the most, but… He said that to me _that _day… He must've known that something was going to happen._ She glanced back at the scroll. Her fingers itched to open it, but she couldn't. She had to physically walk away from the temptation. _I'm sure that tou-san meant for me to open this later on… Once I've become the splendid kunoichi that he said I could be._

Hinata exited the room, pausing when she noticed her uncle sitting off to the side, his eyes automatically seeking hers. Hinata flinched behind the gaze for a second before hardening her resolve. She approached the head of Hyuuga, and bowed once more to keep her eyes away from his face. "Hiashi-sama… I-I appreciate t-that you kept t-the scroll for me, and if I m-may be so bold, c-can you continue to l-look after it u-until the time is right?"

Hiashi stared at his niece's hair, as that was all that she was permitting him, his dark brows raised high. He continued to stare blankly at the indigo haired Hyuuga before slowly nodding. "Very well Hinata. I shall continue to hold the scroll for you." He watched as the female's head dropped lower than before—in gratitude, he hoped—before scurrying off.

_Hizashi… Otouto, we can expect great things from your daughter. She truly will become a splendid kunoichi…_

0—Five/End—0

A/N: Thanx for reading!


End file.
